thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Howl
"It's easy to find comfort in death once you realize nothing matters after you die." Howl is a Player from Week 1 and Reaper from Week 1, 3, 9 and 12 of The Reaper's Game. A friendly, somewhat loud Reaper who occasionally helps around during Game Week and frequents around Ochre. Appearance Standing at 5'3", Howl has a pear-shaped body and fair skin. From time to time she worries about her slight thickness in build. Her hair is black-brown color that is cut into a pixie cut. Her eyes are rust brown. She has an affinity with clothing that have sleeves that go past her hands. She will wear ugly shirts with English phrases on them, despite not knowing what they mean. In the warm season, she will be more than likely wear short shorts literally everyday. Personality Howl, being affiliated with dogs and all canines alike, tends to be very friendly, boisterous, and overall a likable young girl. She is found to be more at ease around those she considers friends and thus becomes more blunt and honest. However, there are times she becomes a bit more reserved when certain topics arise. Good natured, caring, and thoughtful, Howl seems to have not a care in the world. Although she is a caring individual, it seems as though she can be quite cruel regarding certain people, if she finds them 'annoying' enough. This is due to Howl being influenced by other Reapers at a young age. UG hierarchy also plays a part in this. It seems as though it's impossible for Howl to get angry, but occasionally she will if she finds someone is insulting/hurting her or loved ones. The topic of fathers, school, being ignored, and being talked down to are things that will set her off. While it seems Howl has it together and just oozes optimism, she often finds herself thinking too much about the circumstances of her death and day-to-day life when alone. This leads to dark thoughts and she loses motivation easily. Not much can be said as she spends these times in her room and occasionally skipping school and meals, despite knowing she will be scolded for doing so. She does not however let others see this if she can help it, hating having others worry for her and asking for help. Howl does have a more quiet and timid side to her reserved for the Realground, though this is rarely ever seen as she chooses to interact mostly with the Underground and those who know of it. Cheer's gotten a glimpse of it recently, though. Over the course of four years after having died, Howl has accepted that she cannot live a normal 'life', resulting in her growing a flippant attitude regarding life in the Realground and uses death as an excuse to not do the things she should do. As you can see, she handles problems maturely. After W12, Howl asked Yasumu to cut her hair which had once reached her tailbone. It is currently growing out into a cute sort of bob! Nessa doesn't know how to write personality thigns History Pre Game Howl lived a little life, in a little country, in a little world. Poor thing knew sorrow all too well. There's a coiled up, itchy anger that rests in her heart. Had she not died, she might have found peace. Week 1 Back in Week 1, although stating she would never become a Reaper, Howl eventually (reluctantly) chose Reaperdom in the end as Nix, a former Player-turned-Reaper told her that the Game Master (Damon) was planning something, and that they only wanted to protect her. Her entry fee was her artistic ability. Week 9 Arrived in Shibuya after two years and met Lee, Yasumu and Jing. Taking part in the Game she found that Shibuya had gotten much scarier since she was gone. Present Howl's okay. Sort of. Haha! She is currently relearning how to draw. Relationships Yasumu Discovered she was harboring a tiny crush on this certain Yankee boy, but found those feelings to be fleeting after a short period of time. Howl still enjoys Yasumu's company and views him as an older brother of some sorts. Very close to him, Howl finds herself talking about what's on her mind to Yasumu the most. Lee After getting to know Lee (or Ryan, as he was) Howl started liking the older Reaper and followed him around for a while. Noticing he wasn't getting enough sleep, she dragged him to his apartment and forced him to sleep, with help from Mr. Green Tea and Ms. Futon. Jing Favorite little sister of hers (the only little sister of hers-) Howl adores Jing and only wants her to do her very best in life. She sees Jing was born with sunlight in her eyes and teeth. Jing was Yasumu's first partner and was invited to live with Howl. Asahi Having met the Player turned Reaper before W12, Howl and Asahi quickly became friends despite the teasing coming from the latter's end. During the end of the week when Asahi expressed how he didn't want to leave the UG in the state it was in, Howl grew angry at him and almost thought about distancing herself from him. However, they have managed to continue as good friends. uhh mention they're dancing and legbuddies Usa Howl's go-to person for fun times. One of her closest friends, Usa and Howl can be seen together doing some really stupid shit, but enjoying each other's presence while doing so. She finds comfort in their words and their boundless energy to be charming. Despite Usa being a Composer, Howl feels content and relaxed around them. They are affectionate towards one another, and wear matching ring necklaces. Cheer A new friend of Howl's, Cheer is another one who lives to tease Howl just to see her reactions. They both got along quickly due to their natures and find the other to be charming. Howl had been confused about how her friendship with Cheer would get along after an incident, but they've recently gotten to talk and make up. Cheer gave her a bird as a gift for Valentine's Day, one she now affectionately calls "Michiru." Howl in return, gave him an old bracelet of hers to tie up his hair with. Juste my other boyfriend Jean my husband Grizz all around me are family faces....w ord out places.... worn out faces.... such a lovely place (such a lovely place) such a lovely faaace Trivia *Howl is in fact, not a wizard with a traveling house, sorry. *Her Noise form is Canus Allegrissimo. Her specialty is fighting with her legs and swiping at her opponent, as well having amazing flexibility. *Howl chooses to go buy her single nickname for reasons. The only people who know of her full name are her family and closer friends. *Howl speaks slight Brazilian Portuguese and is able to carry small conversation in it, but can listen and understand it fairly well. Gallery Hooyll coolyl.png|Howl, looking very serene and adorable. tumblr_npi9mtqZWt1tvtxpbo1_1280.png|Howl's noise form, Canus Allegrissimo cANUS.png|Pre-draw and sketches of present-day Canus. canus canus.png|More Canus, being sexy and terrible. May or may not recite Bayonetta quotes. ZaGnnhu.png|Profile of Canus, along with her acting not like an intimidating fuckass. (Cameo of her legs too.) tumblr_nplbd2n8vV1tvtxpbo1_1280.png|Howl in Dragon Lady, following in her dad's footsteps. hoohoohoohoh.png|Howl with her longer hair NGmPJ4s.png|What Nessa means by UG Hierarchy and not giving a shit about certain Players. it the hool.png|playlist cover for DOG DAYS howl album.png|Album cover for "16 forever" fdsgfshghjhg.png|Howl's strange admiration for Jean. haha nerd.png|Howl and Canus fighting... I guess... ? sure J6WZl3c.png|Howl in the winter of 2017! ---- Category:Reapers Category:Officer Reaper Category:Active Support Category:Week 1 Category:Week 3 Category:Week 9 Category:Week 12